


You're Safe With Me

by wolfstarpatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sirius Black, Child Abuse, Cigarettes, Comfort, Cuddling, Emoticons, Fighting, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay Remus Lupin, Homophobia, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Runaway, Singing, Texting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarpatronus/pseuds/wolfstarpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When texting: </p>
<p>- Remus is in italics<br/>- Sirius is in bold<br/>- James is in regular<br/>- Hope is in italics with a - at the start<br/>- Lyall has a * at the start </p>
<p>Remus is 17, doesn't go to school.<br/>Sirius is 18, finished school and has a job at the local grocery shop as a cashier.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> When texting: 
> 
> \- Remus is in italics  
> \- Sirius is in bold  
> \- James is in regular  
> \- Hope is in italics with a - at the start  
> \- Lyall has a * at the start 
> 
> Remus is 17, doesn't go to school.  
> Sirius is 18, finished school and has a job at the local grocery shop as a cashier.

 

SATURDAY AM

**(10:32) Hey babe what are you doing right now?**

_(10:39) You're calling me "babe" now? What ever happened to sugarplum and chocolate cherry?_

**(10:39) Haha, don't you like being called "babe"?**

_(10:43) I hate it, call me sweetie, or one of those other weird names you come up with from now on._

**(10:42) Ok sweaty ;)**

_(10:43) Oh god please no, don't_

**(10:43) Don't what? Call you sweaty? I bet you're hot when you're sweaty**

_(10:45) You embarrass me._

**(10:46) That's what I live for my sugar sweetness. SO what are you doing right now my bunny?**

_(10:47) Bunny. Omg. I hate to admit this but that is cute, keep doing that._

**(10:48) ;). REMUS ANSWER ME. WHAT ARE YOU DOING??**

_(10:50) I'm making cookies right now. They're nearly done. They have like a minute left._

**(10:50) You're making cookies. In the morning.**

_(10:51) Yeah what's wrong with that?_

**(10:52) NOTHING. I think it's cute.**

_(10:52) I'm literally just making cookies, how is that cute?_

**(10:53) IT'S CUTE BECAUSE IT'S YOU. YOU'RE CUTE**

(10:54) I'm blushing.

**(10:54) I bet you are**

_(10:56) OH SHIT I'VE BURNED THE COOKIES._

_(10:56) THE OVEN IS SMOKING_

_(10:57) OH MY GOD I AM GONNA GET IN TROUBLE_

**(10:58) I shouldn't find this funny but I do, It's so like you to burn down the kitchen.**

_(11:00) THIS IS NOT A JOKE. WHAT DO I DO?? I'M FREAKING. MY MOTHER ISN'T EVEN HOME OH MY_

**(11:01) Calm down little bunny.**

_(11:03) Shit I have to go my mum is home and she is probably going to put me in the oven._

**(11:04) Good luck**

**(11:19) Oh hey, I forgot, are you doing anything later today?**

 

* * *

 

Remus was sitting down on a stool at the kitchen bench with his head down and hands in his lap, his legs shaking. He was trying to hold his breath from the cigarette smoke that filled the air. 

"You know, I never really wanted a son. Never really wanted any kids for that matter, always trouble, breaking things, burning things." Hope Lupin was walking back and forth slowly in front of Remus taking a puff of her cigarette, "When I found out I was pregnant, I was considering getting an abortion. But your father kept telling me we should keep the baby," she paused to take another puff from her cigarette. She stopped walking and faced Remus, she blew the smoke in his face.

Remus tried so hard not to cough or even breathe but he couldn't help it, he coughed four times, Hope gave Remus a nasty smirk and continued to walk back and forth, "Of course your father convinced me, but still, I didn't want you. One time I tried to drown you as a baby, but your father stopped me. Ever since then he never left me alone with you." Remus could feel and hear his phone buzzing in his pocket, Hope gave Remus a disgusted look, "Is that the boy you've been talking to?" 

"Yes." Hope slapped Remus across the face, leaving a small red mark on Remus' pale cheek. "Don't speak!" Hope yelled. Remus put his head back down, his mouth open slightly. "I'm embarrassed that you're my son. You're gay. That's the most disappointing thing, let me tell you that," she took another puff from her cigarette.

Remus slowly put his head up, Hope stopped walking and turned to Remus. Remus looked her dead in the eyes, anger, sadness and hatred filling his eyes.

Hope held her cigarette in one hand and grabbed Remus' right arm in her other hand. She put the cigarette in between her lips and used both hands to pull up Remus' sleeve. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it to Remus' forearm, burning his skin. Remus winced, Hope took the cigarette off and put it back down again, burning his arm. Remus felt tears filling up behind his eyes. Hope did this three more times, Remus had 5 marks on his arm. 

"Get out of my sight." Hope said looking into Remus' eyes that were filled with tears. He immediately got off the stool and went to his room. He closed the door quietly and locked it.

He went over to his bed and lied down, he could feel the vibration from his phone in his back pocket. He ignored it, he turned on his side, clutching his right arm. He felt hot tears trickling over his nose and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 SATURDAY PM

**(12:01) Remus? Where are you?**

**(12:23) Did your mum take your phone away?**

**(1:03) REMUS?!??**

_(1:12) Hey, I fell asleep._

**(1:13) I thought you were making cookies. Did you get in trouble for burning them?**

_(1:13) Uh yeah... I just went to my room after I got in trouble._

**(1:14) Are you ok?**

_(1:15) Of course I am, she just yelled at me, wow, scary_

**(1:16) Right yeah, hey so Remus, are you doing anything today or do you just plan on staying in bed?**

_(1:17) I kind of want to get out of the house tbh_

**(1:17) Great! Do you want to meet me at the ice cream place then?**

_(1:17) Yes I would love that!_

**(1:18) Awesome! Meet me in 15?**

_(1:18) Okay. I'm just going to get changed quickly._

**(1:19) Okay, I'll see you soon.**

_(1:20) It's a date_

**(1:20) It's a date ;)**

_(1:20) Stop with the faces_

**(1:21) :(**

_(1:21) :p_

**(1:21) :)**

_(1:23) Oh my god stop. I'll see you soon_

**(1:24) Good that. I already left. :))**

 

* * *

 

Remus smiled at the last text he got from Sirius, threw his phone on the bed and went to his dresser to put some other clothes on, he was still in his pajamas- a plain white shirt with a sweater over the top and black trousers- he took his sweater off, messing up his hair a little bit. He opened the second bottom drawer of his dresser and shoved the sweater in there without folding it.

He opened up another drawer and pulled out a black hoodie that said "Hurley" in white. He went to put his arm through the arm hole but then he saw the scars and stopped, he stared at them, he saw a tear drop onto his arm, he wiped his eyes and continued to put his hoodie on.

The hoodie smelled of Sirius, the last time they were together he wore the same hoodie. He smiled and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. 

Remus slipped his shoes on, checked his phone for the time and then he climbed out the window, he didn't want his mother knowing he was going somewhere. 

He didn't know how long he was walking for but by the time he reached the front of the ice cream shop Sirius was waiting for him out the front looking impatient. Sirius was wearing his leather jacket and jeans, his hair in a bun.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking to his left and right. Remus was just standing a few feet in front of Sirius with his mouth open slightly, he was staring at Sirius for a few seconds before Sirius looked in front of himself and saw Remus, looking all cuddly and cute.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sirius asked walking up to Remus, stopping about a metre in front of him, with a frown on his face and a small smile. 

"I couldn't decide what to wear, ha." Remus walked closer to Sirius and put his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly, Sirius put his arms around Remus and stroked the back of his head with one hand. 

"You missed me?"

"Shut up." Remus giggled and hugged Sirius tighter. Sirius laughed and smelled Remus' hair. They were standing there, hugging for a good two minutes

"Do you want to go inside?" Sirius asked

"I'm good standing here, but I do want a milkshake." 

"Let's go inside then." Sirius kissed Remus' temple and they pulled apart. Sirius took Remus' hand in his and they walked into the ice cream parlour.

The ice cream shop had checkered black and white tiles, white tables, red chairs an old jukebox and some pop art paintings from the late 60's. Sirius and Remus found a booth and sat down in it, both sitting on opposite sides.

They both grabbed a menu but Remus already knew what he was going to get, so he put it back down a few seconds after. Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled at him and then went back to looking at the menu.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, "You're doing this again? Looking at the menu wondering what you want but still get the same thing every time." Remus laughed

Sirius cracked a smile, "Hey I might want something else this time."

"You said that last time we came here and you ended up getting the same thing you did the last... last time we came here." 

"I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm going to get something else. Plus, you're the one who gets the same thing every time." 

"Yes but I don't look at the menu for 5 minutes." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and Remus laughed. 

"Damn it." Sirius said 7 minutes later

"Oh finally, decided to get the same thing?"

"Yeah, fuck you." Sirius winked at Remus and a waitress named Candy came up to their booth ready to take their orders.

"Ready to make your order."

"I already knew what I wanted before I even came in, I've been waiting this one to find out what he wants." 

"Shut up, Remus. Yeah uh, I'll get a mint chocolate milkshake please." 

"And a hazelnut chocolate milkshake for me, thank you." The waitress jotted down the orders on her small notepad and smiled at the boys and went behind the counter to make their milkshakes.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other, Remus smiling and raising his eyebrows and Sirius raising his eyebrows, licking his lips and blowing Remus kisses.

"You're embarrassing." Remus laughed and put his head in his hands for a minute and then the waitress came back to their table and gave them their milkshakes.

"Hazelnut chocolate milkshake for you," the waitress put the tall glass in front of Remus, "and a mint chocolate milkshake for you." She put the other milkshake in front of Sirius.

"Thank you." Remus said

"Thank you," Sirius said and winked at the waitress, she smiled at both of them and walked away.

"You're such a flirt."

"Am not!" Remus shook his head and took a large sip of his drink and moaned, "This is so good."

"Yeah I bet it is."  Remus took the straw and spoon out and put them on the table and he put the glass to his lips and sculled the milkshake down, "Jesus Moony, calm down there little bunny, you'll get a stomach ache." Remus laughed and was choking on the drink when Sirius called him "little bunny," Sirius laughed hard and asked a waitress to get a glass of water for Remus. He took the glass and drank the water slowly, catching his breath. 

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine aha." Remus coughed one more time. He had froth all around his mouth, Remus licked his lips getting most of it off. 

"Here." Sirius reached over the table and with his right thumb he got the last little bit of froth off the corner of Remus' mouth.Sirius brought his thumb to his lips and put the tip of it in his mouth, licking the froth off his finger, "Mm, tasty." Remus' face went red but he smiled at Sirius. 

"Am I embarrassing you Moony?" Sirius asked with a smirk. 

"Well you always embarrass me, but no. Truth be told, I'm actually getting turned on."

"Jesus Moony, is that so?" 

"That is so." Remus smiled 

"Please Moony, we're in a public place, I'm blushing."

"I can see that, finish your milkshake." Sirius did what he was told and Remus stared at him as he was sipping his milkshake slowly, every now and then licking his lips and giving Remus a "fuck me" look. Sirius finished his milkshake and the waitress came back over for their money. 

"2 medium milkshakes that's, $7.55." Both Sirius and Remus got their wallets out but Sirius told him to put it away, "I got it." He gave the waitress exactly $7.55 and they both stood up and walked out the shop. 

"What should we do now?" Remus asked, Sirius didn't say anything, he turned to face Remus, put one hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Remus felt fireworks spark up inside his stomach, his face felt red, Remus put one hand on Sirius' face and kissed him back. Remus' heart started to beat harder and faster when he felt Sirius' tongue lick his lips, he opened his mouth up a bit more to let Sirius in, their tongues touched. The fireworks in Remus' stomach had exploded, they were the only one's in the world right now, there was no one else. Just them.

Sirius put one of his hands around Remus' back, sending a shiver up his spine. Remus then put his other free hand on Sirius' waist and pulled him in closer, even though they were already so close together. Remus wanted more of Sirius, but Remus was starting to lose his breath, he pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Sirius' and rubbing their noses together, they both smiled at each other and Sirius kissed him again, just a small kiss. Remus and Sirius were breathing heavily onto each other's faces.

"You fucking faggots! A guy kissing another guy is fucking gross and wrong!" Remus and Sirius pulled apart and whipped around to see a bunch of boys- maybe 6 or 7- sitting near a fountain, smoking cigarettes, all laughing at what the boy had just said.

Something rose up inside of Remus, he felt his blood boiling, without knowing what he was doing he started to stomp over to the group of boys but Sirius put an arm out in front of him, "Don't. It's not worth it."

"Let me go Sirius." Remus tried to get past Sirius but he wouldn't budge.

He turned Remus around to face him, "Just leave it. They're pathetic." Sirius put his arm around Remus' waist and started to walk away but then the same boy spoke some nasty words

"You're an abomination, you are! Both of you! Go to your own fucking gay planet homos!!" At this, Sirius turned around, anger filling his eyes. He stalked over to them, he could hear Remus' voice but he didn't know what he was saying. Sirius reached the boy who had said the nasty words to them.

"Say it again," Sirius' voice was shaky from anger.

The boy gave his cigarette to one of his mates and walked closer to Sirius, right up to his face. The boy was a little taller than Sirius but he wasn't afraid, "You fuckheads," he said quietly, "ARE FAGGOTS." He yelled in Sirius' face, the smell of tobacco filling his nostrils.

Sirius brought his fist up and swung it hard into the boys face knocking him to the ground, blood spilling out of his nose. Remus ran up behind Sirius to defend him. One of the boys from the group had grabbed Remus from behind and pushed him to the ground, the boy putting his knee on Remus' back and holding his hands behind his back, the other 6 boys started to kick and punch Sirius. 

Sirius saw that Remus was pinned down and he just got angrier and sad, he pushed the sadness away and let the anger rise in him. He tried to fight them back, but he couldn't, there were 6 of them, he couldn't fight all of them at once.

He got a few punches in but he knew he couldn't win this. Remus was still down on the floor, screaming at them to stop but they wouldn't. The guy who was holding Remus down dug his knee into his back harder and Remus let out a cry of pain. 

Suddenly, the pain on Remus' back had gone away a little. He realised the boy had been thrown off of him. Remus looked up and saw that Sirius had nearly passed out but then he saw a really big bald guy holding a bat and swinging it slightly, yelling at the group of boys to get out of here and to leave them alone.

Remus stood up slowly, his back burning and aching, the bald guy had disappeared to chase the boys away, Sirius was lying on the ground, on his back, his face bloody, clothes ripped. Remus walked over to him and dropped to his knees, Sirius was hurt badly and he needed to get to the hospital.

A few people came over to help them, a cute looking guy with black hair, facial hair and bright green eyes was comforting Remus, someone was calling the ambulance. Sirius was knocked out, Remus and the cute looking guy were talking to him, (even though they know he couldn't hear anything), Remus gently put his hand on Sirius' face, tears falling from his eyes. 

"What's your name?" The guy asked, he looked like he was in his early 20s.

"Remus." Remus said with a cracked voice.

"And what's his name?" The guy pointed to Sirius 

"His name is Sirius." Remus said slowly.

"My name is Michael," Sirius was starting to wake up 

"Sirius, the ambulance are on their way." Sirius was groaning and making painful noises. He tried to sit up, "Sirius, don't get up." Remus put a hand on Sirius' chest and pushed him gently back down. Sirius was staring at Remus.

"Are... You... Ok?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"My back is killing me but, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Remus tried to put a little bit of a sarcastic tone in his voice and Sirius nearly laughed but instead he yelled in pain and passed out again, "Sirius?" 

"He just passed out." Michael put a hand on Remus' shoulder. He could hear the ambulance coming. He kept staring at Sirius face. He didn't look away, didn't move. 

"You're going to be ok," Remus whispered. Someone gently pulled him away from Sirius- probably one of the medics.- Suddenly Sirius was out of view, he was surround by medics. 

* * *

 

SATURDAY PM 

Remus woke up in a hospital bed a few hours later, he didn't know what time it was but it was dark outside. His mouth was dry and his throat was too, he looked to his left and saw a jug of water and an empty glass next to it

He sat up, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back, he groaned, ignoring it he slowly put his legs over the side of the bed. Remus grabbed the handle of the jug and filled the empty glass up with water.

He put the glass to his lips, when he felt the coolness of the glass he took a small sip first. The water was icy cold, he could feel it going down his dry throat and passing through his body. He took another sip, this time a bigger one. He did this 4 more times until the glass was empty, quickly he filled the glass up again. He didn't take small sips, he sculled the water down, feeling very cold down his throat. 

Remus closed his eyes for a minute, thinking about where he was, trying to remember what happened. His eyes shot open and remembered Sirius had been beaten half to death. 

When his feet touched the tile floor, it was cold under his bare feet. He realised he was wearing a hospital gown. He took one step, two steps and then he let out a wince of pain. 

"Woah, hey there, take it easy." He look up to see a man, a doctor. He had light dark skin, no hair, a little bit of facial hair, his teeth white as the tile floors and he looked like he was in his late 20s or early 30s.

"Where is Sirius?" Is what Remus said first. When he spoke his throat hurt a little bit. 

"He's alright." Remus took another step and his lower back hurt again, "You have a pretty big bruise on your lower back, that's why you're in pain. I can give you something for the pain-"

"I'm fine. Can you take me to Sirius?" 

Derek - was the name of the doctor, his name tag said 'Derek Moore' - He put a blue pen in his front pocket and nodded at Remus. Remus began to take slow steps, ignoring the pain in his back. 

Doctor Moore put an arm out in front of Remus, "I can take you to him, once you tell me what happened to your arm."

Remus gave the doctor a confused look, but then he remembered what his mother had did to him early that morning. He looked down at his arm and saw the five scars, he didn't want to tell the doctor what really happened so he lied, "Those kids that attacked us, one of them did it to me."

Doctor Moore raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Remus said keeping his voice steady. 

"I'll take you to Sirius now," They walked out the room, Dr. Moore gave a nurse the clipboard he was holding. They took a left, two rights, another left, going into a lift. Dr. Moore pressed a button, but Remus wasn't paying attention to what number he pressed. The doors of the lift closed and they went up. About 40 seconds later the doors opened again. There were a few people standing outside the doors. Dr. Moore and Remus stepped out of the lift and took another two lefts and a right. 

Finally they reached Sirius' room. The doctor put his hand on the handle but he didn't open it yet. Remus frowned.

"He is a little doped up. He was in bad shape when he got here." Dr. Moore took his hand off the door handle and took out the clipboard that was sitting in a box hanging on the door, "He has a few broken ribs and broken knuckles." 

Remus felt tears swelling up in his throat. Dr. Moore put the clipboard back and opened the door. He saw Sirius sitting up on the bed with his legs out and a blanket over him. He was hooked up to a machine, the tv was turned on and he had a small fruit cup in one of his hands and a fork in the other. Sirius took his focus off the tv and saw Remus. The black haired boy smiled widely at him. Remus and the doctor stepped in the room.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. 

"I'm getting better. Hey could I get another one of these fruit cup things? They're so good!" The doctor nodded and walked back out if the room, closing the door behind him. 

Remus sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed, letting out a painful noise. He saw Sirius frown, "I have a big bruise on my back." He told Sirius. 

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked looking nervous.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. Apparently you're supposed to be in a lot of pain but you look all happy and cheery." Remus put a bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice when he said this.

"Yeah well I'm on these drugs and they're awesome." 

"Thats nice to hear," Remus smiled at him, "So what are you watching?" Remus pointed to the tv. 

"Oh it's this show called Charmed. It's about 3 witches who fight evil. it's really interesting actually, might have to watch it from the start." The doctor came back into the room with 4 of the cups, he gave two cups to Remus and the other two to Sirius. 

"Thought you might be hungry." The doctor smiled at both of them and walked back out the door. 

Sirius opened up his fruit cup and started eating and watching Charmed. 

Remus did the same thing. He picked up a plastic fork the doctor had gave him. They were peaches. One of Remus' favourites. He put on in his mouth and the sweetness of the peach washed over him. 

"Its good, isn't it?" Sirius said not paying attention to anything but a blank spot on the wall. 

"You really are doped up aren't you." Remus gave a small chuckle and then wincing at the pain in his back. Remus looked at the small table next to Sirius' bed and saw his phone was there, Remus frowned and reached over to get his phone, "Why is my phone in your room for?"

"Dunno. It was there when I woke up."

Remus unlocked his phone and saw over 20 missed calls and 10 messages, all from his mother. Suddenly a small monster in his stomach had woken up, the monster seemed to have a feather, tickling the inside of his stomach. A feeling he did not like at all.

He opened the messages.

_(4:23) -Remus, where are you? You can't just leave the house without telling me._

_(4:57) -_ _Why aren't you answering your phone?_

_(5:04) -_ _You better not be at a gay club_

_(5:13) -Come home_

_(5:14) -_ _Now!_

_(5:25) -Please answer me Remus._

_(5:36) -Do I have to come looking for you?_

_(5:54) -If you want dinner, come home now!_

_(6:22) -Well looks like you're going to go hungry until breakfast tomorrow morning._

_(7:00) -Is your phone on silent? It better not be on silent._

 

 Remus didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to know he was at the hospital. So he made up a lie. 

_(8:10) I met a girl. I'm with her right now. I'll be home soon..._

_(8:13) -Come home now! Right this minute!_

Remus ignored this message. He put his phone down and stood up slowly and sat next to Sirius on the bed. They were watching Charmed and eating their fruit cups together. Remus leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder. Remus heard a phone Buzz but it wasn't his. It was Sirius' phone. 

"Can you get that?" Sirius asked, not being able to reach over Remus and get it. Remus did what he was asked and unlocked his phone. It was James. 

 

(8:27) Dude, where are you? You've been gone all day and I haven't heard from you. You're either in jail or in the hospital. 

(8:27) Oh wait! You're still with Remus, I totally forgot. Sorry man, I'll leave you alone!

_(8:29) Hi Prongs, Its Remus we're at the hospital._

(8:30) You're at the hospital?!?! What happened?!

_(8:32) We were on our date and some guys attacked us because we were kissing. Sirius was hurt pretty bad. He has a few broken ribs and broken knuckles and I just have a really big bruise on my back. It kills._

(8:33) You guys are going to be ok though right?

_(8:33) Yeah, we will be. Sirius is pretty drugged up right now._

(8:34) That'd be fun to see.

_(8:35) Well he's actually pretty calm, he doesn't really seem to remember what happened earlier today._

(8:36) Is he sleeping right now?

(8:36) Is that why you're talking to me on his phone?

_(8:36) Nah he's awake, he's just watching this TV show called Charmed. It's pretty interesting actually._

_(8:37) He also keeps asking the nurses for more of these fruit cup things. They're tasty._

(8:37) What's the show about? I think I've heard of it before. 

(8:37) Sirius has always loved those things. Don't know why. How many of them has he had anyway?

_(8:39) He's had 6 of them I think_

_(8:39) Wait no he's had 9, he's just told me._

(8:43) Are you guys both staying there over night?

_(8:43) Yeah I think we are._

(8:45) Do you want me and Pete to come visit you? 

(8:45) I mean now?

_(8:50) Maybe tomorrow. I think visiting hours close soon._

(8:51) Yeah okay. Right. Uh, tell Sirius I hope he feels better.

_(8:54) Okay. I have to go. Sirius is being annoying and he wants to cuddle._

(8:58) Aha, aww that's cute.

_(9:00) Yes, very cute and annoying, I think the drugs are starting to wear off now. Okay I have to go now he's trying to take his phone off me._

(9:02) Lol okay, hope you guys feel better, I'll come see you tomorrow.

_(9:03) Okay, thanks... See you later._

(9:03) See ya' Moony. 

 

Remus put Sirius' phone down on the table next to him and focused on Sirius. He was starting to pass out, Remus turned the TV off and lied down, putting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, sleepily.

"What for?" 

"For today."

"Today was a great day. Until.... We got attacked." 

"That's my fault and I'm so sorry." Sirius felt tears filling his eyes.

Remus sat up and look at Sirius in the eyes, "It's not your fault Sirius, I don't blame you." 

"I still feel like it's my fault though... I walked up to those guys and threw the first punch." 

"You were sticking up for yourself, for me, for us. It would've been more responsible if you just left it but I'm kinda glad you didn't. Plus, I wanted to punch the shit out of those guys."

Sirius didn't speak, he put his head down on Remus' chest and started tracing circles on his stomach, Remus started playing with his black hair, Remus put his head back and closed his eyes.  _This is nice._ He thought, lying on the bed together, holding each other, being close. 

Suddenly Sirius said something that made Remus nervous, "What happened to your arm?" Remus opened his eyes fast and looked down at his arm.

"Oh, uh- I- I think one of those guys did it to me." Remus didn't want to lie to Sirius but he had to, he started to shake a little bit at the thought of what his mother did to him. 

"Are they burn marks? From a cigarette?" 

"Uh, yeah, I-I think so." 

Sirius sat up, painfully, and looked at Remus. Remus was forced to put a smile on his face, "I'll be fine."  Sirius opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he gave Remus a small kiss on the lips. Remus smiled again and kissed him back, his lips felt dry but he didn't care. 

"What's the time?" Sirius asked 

Remus reached over to the small table next to the bed and picked up his phone, "It's 40 past nine." Remus saw that he got another text from his mother.  _Great._ He thought... He opened the message up. 

_(9:01) -Remus you better get your arse home right now or you're gonna get it!_

"Is that message from your mum?" Sirius asked looking at Remus' phone. Remus quickly locked his phone and put it back down. 

"Uh yeah, she just wanted to know where I was. I told her earlier.." Remus really didn't like lying to Sirius. 

Sirius looked worried, "Okay..." Sirius put his head back down on Remus' chest, he listened to his heartbeat, it was beating fast, Sirius knew he was lying about what really happened to his arm. Sirius felt a tear fall out of his eye and land on the hospital gown on Remus' chest. 

Remus had one arm behind Sirius' upper back and the other over his shoulder, with his head resting on Sirius' head.

The boys both fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

 

SUNDAY AM

_(6:05) MORNING SUNSHINE!! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!_

**(6:06) Oh my god Moony, why are you up at this ugly hour!**

_(6:06) My father woke me up. He is taking me to the movies._

**(6:10) At this time in the bloody morning?**

_(6:10) Well, we're going out for breakfast first and then we're going to the movies._

**(6:13) What are you seeing at the movies?**

_(6:13) Captain America: Civil War_

**(6:15) Damn wish I could come but I still need my beauty sleep.**

_(6:15) Your beauty sleep? Lmao._

**(6:17) Hey, I need at least 9 hours sleep, and I've only gotten about four.**

_(6:18) Did James keep you up all night?_

**(6:18) Yes. He was listening to music (shitty music may I add), at like 1 in the morning.**

_(6:19) Aha, what music was he listening to?_

**(6:20) I don't know who they are but the music was classic or pop I don't know man. It was horrible.**

_(6:23) Sirius._

**(6:23) Remus.**

_(6:24) Team Cap or Team Iron Man_

**(6:25) Uh, Team Iron Man, obviously.**

_(6:28) I can't choose, I love them both._

**(6:30) Team I Love You Both Stop Fighting My Small Babies**

_(6:31) Team Iron ManTitties_

**(6:31) MOONY**

_(6:31) Team Craptain America_

**(6:32) I CHOKED**

_(6:32) Good_

**(6:32) Moony, I'm hurt**

_(6:33) Team Hawkeye Bullseye_

**(6:33) Team Winter Solid Cock**

_(6:34) Team Wanda in My Arsehole_

**(6:34) That's not your best**

_(6:35) It's still good._

**(6:35) No.**

_(6:35) -_-_

**(6:36) What is that?**

_(6:36) I have no idea. But it looks angry so it works._

**(6:37) You're angry?**

_(6:39) Oh yeah, I'm furious. I'm gonna go on a rampage and burn the whole city to the ground._

**(6:40) Because I said Team Wanda in My Arsehole wasn't your best?**

_(6:42) Yes._

**(6:43) Fine, I admit, I like it. It's as good as the other ones.**

_(6:43) Team Craptain America is my best._

**(6:44) I agree. And Team Winter Solid Cock is my best one.**

_(6:44) It's your only one._

**(6:45) No it's not.**

_(6:45) Yes it is._

**(6:46) It is my only one. What is this?**

_(7:00) Okay, we're leaving now. We're going to Pancake Kitchen for breakfast._

**(7:01) Is that place even open at this crazy hour in the morning?**

_(7:02) Sirius, it's open 24/7_

**(7:02) No it's fucking not**

_(7:02) :-)_

**(7:04) It is. I just looked at the website. How did I not know this? Last week I was awake at 2am and I was craving pancakes, Moony why didn't you tell me this?**

_(7:05) I was probably sleeping then. And I never knew you were craving pancakes so how would I know?_

**(7:06) Fair enough. Hmm. I'm taking you out on a date there one day.**

_(7:07) Oh really?_

_(7:09) It's so cold outside my hands are freezing!!_

**(7:10) Put your hands down my pants. It's pretty warm down there.**

_(7:11) PADFOOT_

**(7:13) Yes?**

_(7:15) You horny basketcase_

**(7:16) ;)**

_(7:16) Oh god don't start with the faces._

**(7:16) You know it's too late.**

_(7:17) We're nearly at the train station._

**(7:18) Doesn't your dad have a car?**

_(7:19) He does but he said he doesn't feel like driving today aha._

**(7:19) I have a feeling you're wearing that Hurley hoodie again.**

_(7:20) I am. It's my favourite._

**(7:21) I know it is. You're like always wearing it.**

_(7:23) Yes because it's very comfortable._

_(7:23) We're on the train now and there's so many people on here. I feel uncomfortable. I don't like being around this many people._

**(7:24) It's not even 8am, why would there be so many people on a train at this time.**

_(7:25) Because people have jobs. Most of them are business men and there are a few kids here that look like they could kill you if you look at them the wrong way but they're probably actually scared of a spider and would scream if one came near them._

**(7:26) You almost jumped out of your skin when a moth was on the wall the other** **night.**

_(7:26) Yeah moth's are scary!! They're freaky little things._

_(7:27) Oh boy. But you actually screamed like a girl when you saw a spider on your lap._

**(7:28) Whoa whoa, hey now, yeah there was a spider ON MY LAP. Of course I'd freaking scream. Nobody likes a spider on them.**

_(7:30) It was a tiny spider. Sirius._

**(7:36) It was a big big spider leave me alone!!**

  _(7:38) "Big big spider." You sound like a little child how cute._

**(7:40) Sirius Black is not cute. Sirius Black is the hottest in all the lands.**

_(7:42) You're very hot, yes._

**(7:43) Glad you agree.**

_(7:43) Of course I'd agree. We're at our stop now. We're getting off._

**(7:45) Getting off ;)**

_(7:50) SIRIUS NO._

**(7:54) Sirius yes.**

_(7:54) I hate you._

**(7:55) Aww Moony, I thought we had a connection. :(**

_(7:56) I….Like you._

**(7:56) I LIKE YOU TOO.**

_(7:57) Okay. Loud._

_(7:58) We're at Pancake Kitchen now. There's like nobody here this is great. I hate eating at_ _restaurants when there's heaps of people around. I feel like they're all staring at me. Makes me feel like I'm going to explode inside._

**(8:00) You seemed okay when we were at the ice cream parlour the other week. That place was packed.**

_(8:01) It was okay because we were in a booth together and I didn't feel like I was being watched by a homeless guy named Garry._

**(8:02) Who's Garry?**

_(8:04) I have no idea._

_(8:04) Garry the snail._

**(8:05) Moony. Honey. Moony. You're weed.**

_(8:06) I'm weed._

**(8:06) WEIRD. YOU'RE WEIRD.**

_(8:14) I'm just getting the original 3 pancakes with ice cream and strawberries._

**(8:14) WHAT ABOUT THE SYRUP????**

_(8:15) I think they're gonna bring it to us in a little cup thing or something. I also got a hot chocolate._

_(8:19) I'm drinking it right now._

**(8:22) I bet you have chocolate froth on your mouth.**

_(8:23) I do. You freaking stalker._

**(8:24) I'm outside the window next to you.**

_(8:25) There is no window next to me. Actually there's no window's that I can see._

**(8:26) I'm outside the window.**

_(8:27) Sirius. There are no windows_

**(8:28) I'M OUTSIDE THE WINFLOW**

_(8:30) Winflow_

**(8:31) Shut it.**

_(8:32) Make me._

**(8:33) Fine. I'll kiss you.**

_(8:34) Kiss me then bitch._

**(8:35) I will. I'll kiss you real good baby.**

_(8:37) My food has arrived and it's so good I-_

**(8:38) You ruined it. Bring back some of those pancakes for me.**

_(8:40) Yeah sure if you like stale pancakes._

**(8:42) Mmm. I'll take you out to Pancake Kitchen later on in the week. At midnight.**

_(8:43) I'm pretty sure it's usually busy as fuck at that time._

**(8:44) Are there booth's there?**

_(8:45) Yes._

**(8:46) Then we'll sit in a booth :)**

_(8:47) I don't think my parents would let me out at that time._

**(8:48) Bummer.**

_(8:48) I have to go. My dad is getting annoyed that I'm on my phone._

**(8:48) Okay, I'll talk to you later.**

* * *

  _(11:30) The movie is about to start._

**(11:33) Did you bring back some pancakes?**

_(11:34) No I did not._

**(11:34) :(**

_(11:35) Oh God no please don't start with the faces. Stop it. Stop with the faces yes?_

**(11:36) ;) Never.**

_(11:37) I'm turning my phone off._

**(11:37) NO! WAIT!**

**(11:38) I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU. IT'S IMPORTANT AND I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU BECAUSE IF IT'S NOT I WON'T DO IT.**

**(11:46) REMUS??**

**(11:49) MY BUNNY???**

**(11:59) Damn**

* * *

**(12:40) Oh btw I did the thing that I needed to ask you about. I did it and it's great. I'll tell you when you come out of the movies.**

* * *

_(1:50) The movie was great. My skin is clear and Steve Rogers has a nice ass._

_(1:50) And I just got home._

**(1:54) I have a nice ass.**

_(1:54) I know you do._

_(1:55) I bet you're blushing so hard right now._

**(1:56) So what if I am?**

_(1:56) Adorable._

_(1:57) What did you do btw?_

**(2:00) Hey Moony?**

_(2:01) Hey Padfoot._

**(2:01) Are you home alone right now?**

_(2:02) Uh I will be soon why?_

_(2:10) Sirius?_

_(2:23) Sirius? What are you doing?_

**(2:24) Open your window.**

_(2:24) Oh god you're not gonna sing to me are you?_

**(2:25) Just open your window.**

 

* * *

 

Remus locked his phone and put it down on the bed. He got up and walked over to the window and opened it to see Sirius standing on the ground waving up at him, squinting his eyes a bit from the bright sun. 

Remus put his head down slightly and gave a small chuckle, "What are you doing?" 

"I wanted to see you," Sirius said, loudly, with a smile on his face, "I'm coming up."  
Sirius, very awkwardly, climbed up the tree just outside of Remus' window. It took Sirius about 5 minutes to climb up the tree, he tripped up a few times and said "shit" and "fuck" a few times and Remus couldn't help himself but laugh a little.

Remus moved aside to let his boyfriend through the window and then he went over to his bedroom door and locked it and then walked back over to Sirius, pulling him into a hug, smelling his hair. 

"You like the smell of my hair, Moony?" Sirius half joked.

"Yeah, I do actually," Remus murmured into Sirius' neck, "Why do you smell like weed..?" Remus pulled away, looking at Sirius. 

"I might have. Uh, smoked weed earlier." 

Remus poked him in the shoulder a little harder than intended, making Sirius fall back a little, "Yeah no shit, I can bloody smell it," he paused and turned away from him, "Was that your first time smoking that stuff?" 

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and nodded and said, "Yeah," he paused when Remus didn't say anything, "Do you hate me now?" 

Remus turned back to look at Sirius and pulled him in by the front of his shirt and put his lips, roughly, to Sirius' soft lips. Sirius put both of his hands on Remus' waist and pulled him in closer, sucking on Remus' top lip. 

Sirius slowly put one of his hands on Remus' ass and squeezed it, causing Remus to kiss Sirius harder. Remus put one hand on Sirius face and the other on his chest, he pushed him over to the wall, Sirius slid one hand up behind Remus' shirt, his skin felt warm and smooth. Remus shuddered at the feel of Sirius' hand on his back. 

Remus pulled away, still with one hand on Sirius' face and the other resting against his chest. The boys looked into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily, catching their breath. Sirius put his lips back to Remus'. He licked his lips and slipped his tongue through Remus' lips. He kissed him slowly, feeling a little bit dizzy. Before Sirius pulled away again he gently bit Remus' bottom lip and gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth. 

Remus lowered his head a bit and kissed his neck, Sirius moaned as he felt Remus' wet tongue on his neck, "Oh fuck," Sirius' veins started to pop out in his neck which caused Remus to slowly put his hand down Sirius' pants. Sirius shot his eyes open and made a weird noise, Remus smiled widely and chuckled. 

"You like that?" Remus giggled and looked at Sirius. 

"I-Uh- Yeah." Sirius could feel his face going red. Remus laughed again, he continued to pull Sirius' dick and then he kissed him on the lips and then pulled away, Sirius leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, moaning, every now and then Remus would kiss his neck. 

Remus leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder, still playing around with Sirius' dick. Suddenly both the boy's eyes shot open to a loud bang coming from downstairs and a woman's voice. Remus' mother. Remus took his hand out of Sirius' pants and quickly rushed Sirius into his bathroom.

"Stay quiet, and lock this door." Remus said before shutting the door. 

Remus unlocked his door, opened it and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, his mother and father were unpacking groceries. 

"What took you so long to come down?" Remus opened his mouth to throw out a lie but then his father interrupted him.

"Hope. He was probably just sleeping. You know these teenagers, sleeping all the damn time," Lyall said with a small chuckle. He pulled out a punnet of strawberries out from one of the bags and opened it, "Do you want a strawberry?" 

Remus hesitated for a second, "Uh, yeah sure." Remus took one strawberry. 

"Take a couple," Lyall said, Remus took another three, "You okay?" 

"Uh, yeah fine. I'm just tired," He paused and took a small bite one of the strawberries, "I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Remus put the rest of the strawberry in his mouth and walked down the hallway and then jogged up the stairs. He locked his door behind him and went straight over to the bathroom door, he knocked on it lightly, "Sirius, open up." Sirius unlocked the door immediately, the first thing he saw when he opened the door was the strawberries in his hands, Remus noticed this and offered his boyfriend the strawberries. Sirius took two of them and put them in his mouth, Remus had the last one.

"I should probably go." Sirius said, looking a little bit sad. Remus nodded and looked down at Sirius' hands and held them both in his own. Sirius let go of one of Remus' hands and put it on his face, he pulled Remus in closer and kissed him lightly on the lips, his lips tasted like strawberries. Sirius pulled away and licked his own lips and smiled at Remus. Remus pulled Sirius into a long hug, Remus heard Sirius mumble something but he didn't know what he said, "What was that?"

Sirius breathed a laugh, sending a shiver all over Remus, "I said, I love you."

Remus accidentally bit his tongue, he felt his heart beating faster, he thought it was about to explode. He pulled away from Sirius and looked him deeply in the eyes, he opened his mouth but no words came out. It was like there was a rope pulling those words back down his throat, not letting him say it, but he cut that rope, allowing him to say the words he wanted to say, "I-I love you too."

Remus saw tears spilling his eyes, they were happy tears but it looked liked they stung, Sirius smiled and kissed Remus on the lips one last time. Sirius walked over to the open window, Remus followed him. Sirius put a leg out the window but turned back, "Oh hey, James is having a party tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Uh, I'll think about it."

"Great!" Sirius leaned back inside the window and pecked him on the lips and then put his other leg out the window, "I'll text you when I get back home." Remus was about to say something back to Sirius but then he fell out the window with a loud thump on the ground. Remus put his head out the window fast, hitting his head, "Arg, fuck! You okay?" He asked Sirius as he was standing up, Sirius put his thumbs up and smiled, "All good!" 

Remus shook his head and laughed, "You're an idiot." Sirius blew him a kiss and then jumped over the fence and ran back to his house. He closed the window and rubbed his head, swearing, he lied down on his bed, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.  

 

* * *

 

 

Remus didn't know what time it was but when he woke up, the sky was dark outside, the stars sparkling in the darkness. He heard a banging on his door and someone yelling, "Remus! Open this door right now!" 

He fell out of bed and stood up and walked over to the door to unlock it. He was pushed back onto the floor, his mother standing over him, "I know someone was up here before we got home today!" 

"Where's dad?" Remus asked ignoring what she said.

"Your father isn't here." 

_Oh yeah no shit._ Remus thought. 

"Who did you have in your room earlier, huh?" 

Remus didn't bother lying, he was sick of his mother, he let out a small laugh and Hope just looked even more angrier than she did 10 seconds ago. He stopped laughing but his smile still remained on his sweet face, finally he spoke, looked his mother in the eyes, "Sirius was here."

Remus looked down and saw that his mother's hands were both in fists and she was shaking with rage, "What?" Hope said angrily. 

"Yeah, when you were at the shops, he came in through my window and we were making out and I put my hand down his pants but you interrupted us." 

Remus felt a stinging pain in his lip, it was throbbing with pain, he licked his lips and he tasted blood. Instead of crying, he laughed, he laughed right in his mother's face with blood all over his mouth. He felt something hard hit him in the left corner of his eye, this time he fell to the floor. He stopped laughing immediately and felt tears forming behind his eyes, his eye hurt so bad, he looked up to look at his mother but she was gone. She had obviously gone downstairs. He got up off the floor and closed and locked his bedroom door. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a cut in his lip and around his eye was red.  _That's gonna leave a bruise. Great.._ Remus thought. Remus got some toilet paper and dabbed his bloody lip. After about 3 minutes of dabbing his lip he got a hand towel, wet it and put it to his eye. He winced at the pain and the coldness. 

Remus walked out of his bathroom, still holding the wet, cold hand towel to his eye. He picked up his phone and saw he had messages from Sirius. 

 

**(3:05) Okay so the party is at James' place at 9pm, I'll pick you up if you want me to.**

**(3:20) Remus?**

**(3:39) Aww did you fall asleep again?**

**(3:40) Aha that's so cute.**

**(3:56) I wish I was sleeping next to you!!**

**(4:06) The time we had together in your room today was nice.**

**(4:08) We should do that again sometime.**

**(4:10) But like maybe somewhere else because your mum like checks on you every 20 minutes.**

**(4:13) I should probably stop texting you so you should get some sleep.**

**(4:13) You looked pretty tired when I was with you.**

 

**(7:44) Okay my sweetness, you can wake up now. I miss you.**

**(7:46) I HOPE YOUR PHONE IS ON VIBRATE BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO SEND YOU A BUNCH OF MESSAGES AND BLOW YOUR PHONE UP.**

_(7:46) Oh God, please don't do that._

**(7:46) MOONY! I MISSED YOU.**

_(7:47) I just woke up._

**(7:48) I'm aware of that. Hello my love.**

_(7:49) Hello._

_(7:50) I like your dick._

**(7:51) REMSIU**

_(7:51) Yes ;)_

**(7:52) YOU'RE LUCKY JAMES DIDN'T SEE THAT**

_(7:52) ????_

**(7:53) HE'S SAT NEXT TO ME ON THE COUCH AND HE KEEPS PEEKING OVER AND LOOKING AT MY PHONE.**

_(7:53) OHMY GOD IM LAUGHING_

**(8:00) SHUT UP**

_(8:04) I have to go. Father is calling me down to dinner._

**(8:04) Jeez, you guys have dinner late.**

_(8:04) We usually eat at 6:30 but my dad went out somewhere and he only just got home... 40 minutes ago, I think. He made spaghetti._

**(8:05) I want some.**

_(8:05) Of course you do. Okay, I'll be right back._

**(8:06) Well I'm gonna... Find some food. Of my own.**

**(8:10) I got an apple. It's so juicy you should lick me.**

**(8:16) ajfjaafj im sorry that was inappropriate.**

**(8:20) I'm not sorry.**

 

_(9:00) Sorry I was gone for so long. I had to wash the dishes and then put them away it was stressful._

**(9:03) Did you save me some spaghetti?**

_(9:04) I'm sorry but... It was all... Gone.. I'm so sorry Sirius._

**(9:05) OH MY GOSH I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL RIGHT NOW. I REALLY WANTED SPAGHETTI REMUS HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING????**

_(9:06) stOP YEKLING_

**(9:06) BUT YOU'RE YELLING SO WHY CAN'T I?**

_(9:10) I'M ONLY YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING PLUS YOU STARTED IT._

**(9:12) THEN STOP YELLING OH MY GOODNESS**

_(9:15) This got dramatic very quickly._

**(9:23) It really did, this is my fault.**

_(9:25) It is._

_(9:39) Sirius, what are you doing?_

**(9:43) I keep falling asleep, I'm sorry.**

_(9:44) Aww how cute._

_(9:45) I should let you get to sleep then? Don't you have work tomorrow?_

**(9:47) Yeah, I do have work.**

_(9:53) Hey can I call you quickly?_

**(9:56) Sure.**

 

**{Answer Remus MyLove}**

 

_"Hey, I literally just want to say one thing._

**"Oh really? What's that?  
**

_"You sound so hot when you're sleepy."_

**"I know I do. Is that the thing you wanted to say?"**

_"No. I'm gonna say it now."_

**"You say it. Say it loud, my love."**

_"Okay. I love you."_

**"Aha, I love you too little bunny."**

_"Haha, God you're so amazing. Okay, I'm gonna let you sleep now."_

**"Okay. I wish you were lying down next to me."**

_"Same. That'd be nice."_

**"Goodnight, Remus."**

_"G'night, Sirius. I love you."_

**"I love you too.**

 

**{Call ended}**

 

* * *

 

 (10:31) *Hey your mother told me that you had that boy in your room earlier, which is fine, but you should've told me. I'd like to meet him! :)

_(10:32) Oh yeah, right. Uh next time he pops up outside my window unannounced, I'll be sure to bring him downstairs._

_(10:33)_   Oh _hey dad?_

(10:34) *Yes? 

_(10:35) Sirius is having a small party tomorrow at his house, could I go?_

(10:36) *What time is it?

_(10:36) It's at 9PM. Sirius said he would pick me up, if that's okay with you?_

(10:36) *Uh yeah sure, I mean, you're old enough to go put at that time of night, so yes, you can go!

_(10:40) Thanks! Uh, I'm going to read the rest of this chapter and then sleep._

(10:42) *Yeah, what book are you reading? 

_(10:45) I'm reading The Scorch Trials. It's from a book series called The Maze Runner. It's a really good series._

(10:46) *Yeah that's a good series. Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep now. 

(10:46) _Okay, goodnight dad._

  

* * *

 

 MONDAY AM 

 

**(9:03) I woke up late and I'm late to work, this is great.**

**(9:34) I'll talk to you after work, I finish at 5:30**

* * *

 

_(12:34) I slept for 10 hours, that's the most I've slept in a while._

_(12:36) I went to sleep at 11, I was reading The Scorch Trials._

* * *

_(3:45) Oh, I asked my dad if I could go to your party thing and he said it's alright._

_(3:50) I'm excited but also scared!_

 

* * *

**(4:50) Why would you be scared?? There's only going to be a few people there.**

_(4:52) Yeah, right. But you know I don't like people._

**(4:53) Aha I know. SO, do you want me to pick you up?**

_(4:53) Yes, I would like that very much._

**(4:54) Great. Um, I'll pick you up at 7 then?**

_(4:57) Why 7, isn't that a bit too early?_

**(5:00) Do you want me to pick you up later?**

_(5:02) Uh no, 7 is fine._

**(5:03) Alright then. I finish work in about 25 minutes. What are you doing?**

_(5:05) I'm reading. Again. I've been reading all day actually, well since 1pm._

**(5:10) The Scorch Trials again?**

_(5:13) Yes._

**(5:15) Nerd.**

_(5:16) Shut up._

**(5:17) NeRD!**

_(5:18) I will throw a pillow at you._

**(5:19) Aww you're so cute.**

_(5:20) I'm not cute._

**(5:24) Oh but you are, deer.**

_(5:24) You spelled dear wrong._

**(5:25) Yes, I am aware of that, thank you.**

_(5:26) I'm thinking of that Deer God meme._

**(5:26) What Deer God meme???**

_(5:26) Google; Deer God meme._

**(5:28) It's a deer.**

_(5:28) Yes._

**(5:28) And it says Deer God.**

_(5:28) Yes._

**(5:29) That is stupid, i loVE IT.**

_(5:29) It is stupid._

**(5:32) I get to leave work now.**

_(5:32) You were talking to me for the last half hour of your shift._

**(5:33) Yes Moony, do you want a star.**

_(5:33) Yes I would love a star._

_(5:34) Wait no, I want a cookie._

**(5:34) You want a cookie?**

_(5:34) Yes, I would very much like a cookie._

**(5:35) I'll give you a cookie.**

_(5:35) Yeah you better._

**(5:36) Mrs. Potter said she'd pick me up and she isn't here yet.**

_(5:37) How tragic._

**(5:37) Yes it's very tragic.**

**(5:37) I'm going to get kidnapped.**

**(5:40) There's actually a white van sitting in the parking lot. Omg.**

_(5:40) It's me. I have candy._

**(5:41) I don't like candy.**

_(5:41) Everyone likes candy._

**(5:41) You don't.**

_(5:42) Chocolate is better. Candy is overrated._

**(5:42) I know how to lure you into a van. Put a sign on the side saying "Free Books and Chocolate."**

_(5:43) Yes but I wouldn't be dumb enough to go inside the van._

**(5:44) Mrs. Potter is here now. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.**

_(5:45) Okay, xox._

* * *

**(6:10) Hey Remus, did you sit on sugar?**

_(6:12) What? No._

**(6:12) Because your ass is sweeeeet.**

_(6:13) Oh my god, you embarrass me._

**(6:14) I try my best. :)**

_(6:15) Sirius._

**(6:15) Remus.**

_(6:15) STOP WITH THE FACES!!!!_

**(6:15) Aww angry little bunny.**

_(6:16) -_-_

**(6:16) There you go.**

_(6:16) :)_

**(6:16) :-)**

_(6:17) That's creepy._

**(6:17) :O How is that creepy??**

_(6:18) :O_

**(6:19) :O :O :O :O :O :O :O**

_(6:20) OKay enough. I'm having a shower._

**(6:21) D:**

**(6:21) Can I watch? ;)**

_(6:22) Oh lord._

**(6:23) Oh Deer God.**

* * *

_(7:32) You're 32 minutes late to picking me up._

**(7:33) I also had a shower, I wanted to look pretty for my Moonybear.**

_(7:34) Oh my god Sirius._

**(7:35) :O**

_(7:35) NO._

**(7:35) We're in the car now, James is driving.**

_(7:35) Well if you were driving, I'd be worried._

**(7:35) Why? Because I'm texting?**

_(7:36) Yes.Texting and driving is a no-no._

**(7:36) It's a yes-yes.**

_(7:36) No._

**(7:36) Yes.**

_(7:37) No._

**(7:37) YES PAPI. OH FUCK YES.**

_(7:37) SIRIUS NO!_

**(7:37) ;)**

_(7:38) You're evil._

**(7:43) We're nearly at your house.**

_(7:45) Oh good, I miss you._

**(7:46) I miss you too bunny.**

_(7:48) Heh heh_

**(7:50) Okay, we're outside your house.**

_(7:50) Yes, who's beeping the horn?_

**(7:51) That would be both of us.**

_(7:51) Of course. Okay- Stop that - I'm coming outside now._

**(7:51) Cumming.**

_(7:51) I dislike you._

**(7:51) :--)**

* * *

 

 Remus put his phone in the back of his jeans pocket before walking out the front door. He had his sweaty hand on the door handle but he didn't turn it to open the door. Remus remembered the bruise he had over his eye, and the small cut on his lip. What was he going to tell Sirius? Tell him that he just walked into a wall? That he just fell over? Remus shook his head and turned the door handle. 

When he opened the door he saw Sirius standing in front of him, with one of his hands up, ready to knock on the door. Sirius put his hand down when the door opened. Sirius had a smile on his face but it faded away within 5 seconds, he gently brought his hand up to Remus' face and gently rubbed his thumb over his bruised eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Remus turned his head away and Sirius' hand slipped away from his face. 

"Oh, nothing, I just - walked into a door. So stupid, aha." Remus didn't look Sirius in the eye, he looked at the ground, he hated lying to Sirius... 

"Hm," He paused, "Shall we go then?" Sirius held out his hand, to take Remus' hand.

Remus nodded and took Sirius' hand. It was cold but smooth, "We shall." Remus smiled and they walked off to the car together. 

"Hey, Remus," James said when both Remus and Sirius got in the back of the car, "How are you?"

"Peachy!"

"Aha, that is lovely my friend. Now we go get Lily." James put his foot down on the accelerator and drove off fast.

"Your parents are out all night, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, yeah. They won't be back till tomorrow morning."

Remus saw smoke blow past his window and realised James was smoking, "What are you smoking?" Remus asked.

"Marijuana. Want some?" James held a blunt in his right hand over the front seat of the car to give to Remus.

"Uh- I don't-"

Sirius took the blunt from James and put it between his lips and inhaled and then held it out to Remus for him to take it. Remus hesitated and Sirius raised his eyebrows at him, "Come on. It won't kill you." Remus took the blunt from Sirius, shakily, and put it between his own lips, closed his eyes and inhaled. He inhaled it for less than 3 seconds before he coughed. Sirius took the blunt from Remus before he dropped it and put an arm around his shoulder. 

"You good?" Sirius asked with a huge smile on his face, his hair falling over his eyes. 

"Wicked." Is all Remus said, Sirius and James both laughed.

"You're adorable Moony." Sirius gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Aww look, he's blushing!" 

"Shut up." Remus giggled, feeling his face get redder. 

"Jesus Prongs, what's with you driving like a psycho?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm not driving that fast damn."

"I think he's just excited to see Lily, they haven't seen each other in like 2 weeks." Sirius said to Remus. 

Remus put his head down to rest on Sirius' shoulder. They all sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before they reached a big house with flowers all around the garden and a big willow tree sitting in the front. Under the tree there was a swing, hung from the tree. Lily was sitting on the swing reading a book. Lily hadn't noticed that James and the boys were there, James beeped the horn and Lily almost fell off the swing. She smiled at James but she looked a little annoyed, she put her bookmark in her book and put it in her small black bag. 

"Didn't you hear the car?" James asked when Lily had reached the car. 

"No, I was too busy reading." Lily opened the car door and sat in the front, giving James a peck on the cheek, "Hello, Remus." She said looking over to the backseat, Remus still had his head resting on Sirius' shoulder, his eyes slightly closed. 

"Hello!" Remus said a little bit too loud. Lily smiled and turned her attention back to the front. 

"Why does it smell like pot in here?" James rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and made an awkward sound. 

"Because... We were smoking it..." James looked over to Lily looking nervous. Lily didn't say anything, she just looked at James. All the boys thought she was going to yell at them but instead she smiled and said,

"Ok." 

"Are you mad?" James' hands started to sweat. 

"No."

James stopped at the red traffic lights and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, then he turned the volume up on the radio.

"Oh man! I love this song!" Sirius said.

"Aha, you?" Lily looked over to the backseat again with a smile on her face, "You like Justin Bieber? Sirius Black likes Justin Bieber?"

"Well, yeah. I mean some of his songs are alright. His old songs are annoying as hell."

"That's new." Lily let out a giggle and turned back.

" _Am I in love with you, or am I in love with the feeling_ _."_

Remus lifted his head up off of Sirius' shoulder and smiled at him and let out a small laugh.

" _Trying to find the truth."_

_"Trying to find the truth."_

_"But sometimes the heart is deceiving."_ Sirius and Remus were singing together. 

_"Can't get out of my head and I need you to save me."_

_"If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy in love with you, am I in love with you?'_

_"Or am I in love with the feeling?"_

_"I'm sinking faster and faster."_

_"Ohh oh."_

_"Between heaven and disaster."_

_"Ohh oh."_

_"Sorry if I made you feel like I'm standing on the borderline."_

"Oh my God!" Lily screamed and laughed.

Sirius pulled Remus in and put his tongue in his mouth. Sirius' breath tasted like the marijuana they had smoked before.

"You guys are so cute and embarrassing!" Lily was jumping up and down in her seat from excitement.   

Sirius slowly pulled away from him and licked Remus' lips and gave him another quick kiss on the lips sending a shiver down his spine. Sirius put a hand around Remus' neck and pulled him gently towards him, leaning his forehead against Remus'.

"I love you." Sirius whispered. Before Remus could respond Lily interrupted them by making a weird squeaking noise. James, Remus and Sirius laughed loud. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" James asked trying to control his laughter.

"I don't know! I'm just- They're so cute!!" Lily laughed with everyone else.

"You're embarrassing, Evans." Sirius said. His face was red and he felt hot from all the laughter.

 

When the laughter died down, they pulled into James' driveway. There were already people inside, music booming loudly. Remus stepped out the car and closed the door. He felt nervous, he didn't like being around this many people. 

"I didn't think there'd be this many people here.." Remus said with a shaky voice. James and Lily were already inside. Sirius walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, making Remus jump.

"You'll be ok."

"Uh, yeah.. Just don't leave me."

"I won't." Sirius paused and stepped in front of Remus and held his hands, "Come on, it's not _that_ many people."

"To you, yeah. "

"Come on, you'll be fine." Sirius started to pull Remus towards the house, Remus groaned and followed him. Once they stepped through the doorway of the front door, Remus could feel the vibration of the music beat on the floor, he could feel the vibration going all up his body, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"What do people usually do at parties?" Remus had to yell over the loud music.

"Well, usually people just hang around, dance, drink. Shit like that." Sirius yelled back, "Stay here, okay? I'm gonna get you something to drink."

Sirius let go of Remus' hand and walked off towards the kitchen. Remus stood there awkwardly looking around at all the people in the house, he didn't know any of them. Remus felt the palms of his hands starting to sweat, his heart starting to beat faster. His breathing was becoming low. He felt like he couldn't breathe, "Help." His throat was starting to become dry, he couldn't speak, "Sirius." He turned around to look for Sirius but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Remus started to become dizzy, he nearly fell to the floor but someone grabbed onto his arms. He didn't know who it was. He looked up to the face that was in front of him. It was Sirius. Remus lifted himself up, his heart still beating faster than ever. Sirius' lips moved but no words that he could hear came out. He was being dragged through the crowd of people, nearly falling over his own feet.

Soon, they reached a bedroom - Sirius' room, Remus guessed - Remus heard the door close behind him and Sirius sat Remus down on the bed, Sirius crouched down in front of him, his hands on his knees.

"Remus, you're ok. Calm down." Sirius stood up and sat down on the bed next to Remus, he pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, he stroked the back of his head. Remus felt his heart slowing down a bit, his breathing starting to become normal again. Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, taking long, deep breaths.

They sat there for a good 3 minutes before Remus felt normal again. He pulled away from Sirius and looked at him in the eyes, he looked scared and worried.

"I'm ok." Remus finally said.

"You sure? You scared me."

Remus nodded, "I shouldn't have come to this party."

"I'm sorry, I pressured you into coming."

"Don't blame yourself Sirius, I decided to come." Remus grabbed Sirius' face and put his trembling lips to his, they were immediately interrupted by someone coming into the room. James.

"Hey, there you are." James closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair at Sirius' desk, he had a bottle of beer in his hand, "What're you guys doing hiding out in here?" James took a sip of his beer. 

"Remus just had a panic attack."

"Oh shit, are you okay?" James stood up and walked over to Remus and put his free hand on his shoulder.

"I'm- Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some air." He shook James' hand off his shoulder and stood up and headed for the door, Sirius was right behind him. He pulled the door open and half ran to the front door. When he stepped outside he inhaled the fresh, cold air. Sirius closed the front door and they started walking down the street. They both walked in silence.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked 10 minutes later.

"Home, I guess." Sirius didn't say anything for a while. 

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asked.

"No- God, No. I'm not. Trust me. I'm not." Remus' voice was shaky but it wasn't because he was nervous it was just the cold.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked already taking his big leather jacket off.

"Uh, yeah a little." Remus nearly fell over but Sirius caught him.

"Whoa, you good?" Sirius lifted Remus back up, he put both his arm around Remus to hold him up. They walked through the dark street in silence again.

When they reached his house, Remus took Sirius' jacket off and handed it back to him, Sirius put it back on. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Remus said, pulling him into a hug. Remus was shaking from the cold breeze. They stood at the front door hugging for a while until a vibration from Sirius pocket interrupted them. They pulled apart and Sirius gave Remus a long, loving kiss. He brought his lips up to Remus' ear and whispered,

"I love you." His breath felt warm.

"I love you too." Sirius put his lips to Remus' again, squeezed his hands and then walked away. Remus watched Sirius walk down the street. He turned the corner and was out of sight. Before Remus opened the door to his front door he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw a message from Sirius. 

**(9:58) I miss you.**

Remus snorted and muttered, "Loser."

_(9:59) Aha, I miss you too._

 

Remus put his phone back in his pocket and took out his house key from his other pocket, he put it in the lock and turned the key. The door swung open and he walked over the threshold, revealing nothing but darkness in the house. Remus closed the door, locking it behind him, he went to go up the stairs but was pulled back by the hood of his jumper. His throat ached, and he couldn't breathe properly. Suddenly he was on the floor, he felt someone kicking him in the stomach and back. The boy had no idea who it was because it was so dark in the house, he thought maybe it was a burglar, but then the person spoke and his chest suddenly became hot at the realisation of who it was that was hurting him. It was his mother. 

Remus couldn't hear what she was saying, he could only get a few words through gritted teeth, words like "disgusting" and "abomination." He felt a hard kick to the stomach, which made him feel like he was going to throw up right there on the floor. Remus tried to speak but nothing came out of his dry throat, he was completely frozen with fear. He tried with everything he had to get something, anything to come out his mouth but nothing did.

After a few more very painful kicks to the stomach and back, his mother was on top of him with her burning hot hands around his throat. He could smell her breath, it reeked of alcohol.  Any chance he had to scream had gone. Remus' legs were going all over the place, his hands at his mother's hands, trying to free himself. He kicked a table and heard a lamp smash on the floor. Remus' vision started to become blurry, every inch of his body ached, and blood was coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the room turned bright white lights, he thought that he was dying but then he realised it was just a light being turned on in the room. He felt the weight on his body lift up, the hands around his throat released, he tried to suck in big breaths but his throat hurt too much, he turned on his stomach, which felt like he'd been stabbed over a thousand times, he coughed and coughed, his throat hurting every time. He turned around and saw his father sitting on the floor with his mother. Her hands were being held behind her back.

"Can you walk?" Lyall asked struggling to keep Hope from getting free. Remus stood up very slowly and took three painful steps towards the front door, he turned to his father and nodded slightly. "Go back to Sirius and I'll come get you when it's safe." 

Remus hesitated for a second. He didn't know why. 

"Go! Now!" Lyall yelled and Remus took a few more painful steps and put his hand on the door handle once again and turned it, when he opened it, the cold wind hit his face which felt nice. He didn't bother closing the door behind him. He started walking back to the Potter's house, to Sirius.

 

* * *

 

The walk from his house to the Potter's house usually took about 20 minutes to get there but at the rate Remus was walking it would be double that. Remus ignored the pain that was all over his body. He kept walking and walking, not noticing a group of drunk teenagers that walked past him.

He stopped walking and looked up to see that he was standing out the front of the Potter's house. The house was empty, meaning the party was over. He heard two voices coming from his left and saw two figures walking towards him, but they didn't seem to notice Remus.

Remus started getting dizzy, suddenly he was lying on the ice cold pavement outside the Potter's house, he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Sirius and James were walking back to the Potter's house from getting more beer at the closest shop, the wind was harsh and made their noses burn from the cold.

"So what happened to Remus' eye?" James asked taking a small sip of beer. 

"He tells me that he just walked into a door." Sirius replied.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Nah, of course not. I think he's being abused at home. When we were attacked by that group a few weeks ago he had burn marks from a cigarette on his arm, says that one of the guys did it to him but I don't believe that either."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, what if he freaks out and has a go at me?"

"I don't think he would do that." James took another sip of his beer, this time a big one. They walked in silence for the next 5 minutes. The only noise there was on the dark streets were the sounds of dogs barking and the wind. Sirius saw a small figure in front of them, just outside the Potter's house just staring at the place. Sirius stopped in his tracks,

"Hey, look at this." Sirius tapped on James' shoulder and indicated to the figure.

"What the hell?" James frowned and stopped just a few centimeters in front of Sirius, "Who is that?"

"No idea." Sirius and James stood there, staring at the figure and then the person turned to face them. Sirius didn't know who it was still but then something happened. The person fell to their knees and then onto his stomach. Sirius and James both ran up to the figure, put their beer bottles down on the floor a little bit away from the person lying on the cold pavement floor.

Sirius turned the person over and saw that it was Remus. Something shot through Sirius and his eyes began to sting and water from the wind. He was frozen, the boy had blood all over his face. James lifted Remus up by one arm and Sirius shook out of his thoughts and put Remus' other arm around his shoulder, and put one of his arms around Remus' waist. They carried him to the front door, Remus started to groan in pain.

"You're going to be okay, Remus." Sirius whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Remus let out another groan of pain. James unlocked the front door and they walked through it. James kicked the door behind him.

"Let's put him on the couch." James said, walking over towards the big navy blue couch. They lied him down on the couch, Remus groaned again, louder this time. Sirius lifted Remus' head up off the couch and sat down, then rested Remus' head on his lap. James knelt down beside the couch, "What happened?"

Remus didn't say anything, he reached to lift up his jumper up just enough to see bruises forming on his stomach. Both James' and Sirius' mouths and eyes opened wide in shock. This time Sirius spoke,

"What happened? Who did this?" Remus' lips moved but no words came out. James leaned in and put his ear closer to Remus. His voice was cracked but he heard what he said, his eyes widened even more, they felt like they were going to pop out.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked, looking to James with terror, angry and sadness. James looked back down at Remus' stomach and then looked back up to Sirius.

"He said," James paused and swallowed, "He said his mother did this."

Sirius felt like a metal machine had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart ever so tightly, he eyes began to fill with tears, "Oh, Remus." He whispered, a tear falling out of his eye and landing on Remus' face. Remus let out one last groan and passed out.

 

* * *

 

Remus was dreaming; he was sitting in an empty room with no windows, no doors, nothing. Nothing but a small wooden chair. The room was very small, and had only one little light hanging above his head. The light was dim, he was sure that it would turn off at any moment, leaving the room completely dark. 

Remus started to become short of breath, he could feel his chest tightening and eyes watering. He closed his eyes hoping he would wake up, and be out of this room. He heard something, laughter. He heard people laughing, he opened his eyes. He was still in the very same room, though it looked a little bigger but also a little smaller, there was a bunch of random people standing around Remus, laughing at him.

The boy closed his eyes again, this time tighter, hoping, praying that he'd get out of this horrifying room. Remus felt like there was a monster inside him, trying to yell or scream but something was holding it back. He felt his body shake, like the monster was shaking the cage, trying to break free. 

Suddenly, the monster escaped the cage and he let out a scream. All the people had vanished, he sat in the chair in the empty room, it started to spin. He closed his eyes feeling dizzy. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide, he sat up so fast, his whole body aching ever so badly. He let out another scream, this time louder. He saw that he was no longer in the small dimly lit room, he was in Sirius' bedroom, lying on a double sized bed, the bed sheets were half off the bed. 

"Remus! Remus, hey hey, calm down, I'm right here, Remus." He stopped screaming and turned and saw Sirius running up to him from the door. Sirius sat down on the bed and held onto Remus tightly. Remus put his head on Sirius' shoulder, he had tears in his eyes, his face felt hot. Remus squeezed his eyes shut so tightly it felt like he could never open them again. 

Neither Remus or Sirius said anything, both boys sat there in silence, breathing heavily. Sirius pulled away from Remus and lied him back down on the bed, Sirius lied down next to him, wrapping Remus up in his arms. Remus buried his face deep in Sirius' chest, tears still coming from his eyes. 

"You were asleep for almost two days, you know?" Sirius' voice was shaky. Remus didn't say anything, he had his arms around Sirius and he squeezed him tightly, 

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Sirius paused, and began to stroke Remus' hair, "I promise, you're safe with me." 


End file.
